Moonlight at the Basses
by vanillalatte86
Summary: One-shot. Set 3 months after Chuck and Blair get married in season 6. Preview: Blair shivers in her sleep and naturally reaches over to Chuck's side of the bed. If she gets chilly during the night, she finds that snuggling with her new husband warms her right up.
One-shot. It takes place 3 months after Chuck and Blair get married in the season 6 finale. Enjoy!

* * *

Blair shivers in her sleep and naturally reaches over to Chuck's side of the bed. If she gets chilly during the night, she finds that snuggling with her new husband warms her right up. To her disappointment, she found Chuck's side of the bed empty. She scrunched her nose and opened her eyes? Where did her mother chucker go?

She let out a deep yawn and covered her mouth. She got out of bed, slipped on her fluffy white slippers and found Chuck's deep purple cashmere robe. She knotted the belt of the robe tightly around her waist, and looked at the clock on her night stand, "It's 3:30 in the morning. You better have a good explanation for not being in bed, Chuck." She muttered to herself.

Blair turned to her bedroom door and walked towards it to go out into the living room. Her foot caught on something warm and furry and she almost tripped, accidentally stomping a small tail in the process. Blair winced when she heard the dog yelp.

"I'm sorry, Monkey," She bent down and rubbed his tail, then patted his head saying, "Go back to sleep." The dog obeyed, putting his head down and shutting his eyes.

Blair stood up, careful of Monkey, and walked to the bedroom door. When she opened it, she heard the unmistakable sound of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ coming from the grand piano in her living room.

Blair slowly tiptoed down the hall. Chuck rarely played anymore, and she wanted to watch him.

She stopped at the end of the hall, and there he was, his face lost in thought as his fingers carefully pressed each key. Blair's mouth opened slightly at the sight of him. He was in his white Calvin Klein boxer-briefs and his navy, silk Ralph Lauren night shirt. His shirt was unbuttoned which revealed his now toned chest with a sprinkling of black chest hair. Blair noticed that he had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, probably so the clothing would not interfere with his playing.

She watched his hands gently stroke the piano keys. She watched his face contort and his eyes shut as he got deeper and deeper into the movement.

 _God, he is so beautiful when he plays_. She thought to herself. Everything about him was beautiful in that moment: his hands and his fingers, his chest, his closed eyes, his bed tousled hair, the way his jaw twitched in beat with the music.

Blair must have made a small noise or something, because Chuck paused his eyes met hers; amber to chocolate. His face went from intense to soft as he gave her a small smile which was followed by, "What are you doing up?"

"I can asked you the same question," Blair answered, and crossed her arms at her chest.

"I couldn't sleep," he confessed, "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"The empty bed woke me," she returned, "Its 3:30 in the morning. What's going on? Are you having nightmares about your dad again? Its been 3 months. We have spousal privilege, nobody is going to come knocking on our door."

"Now I'm afraid of him smiting me in my sleep like Freddy Kruger," He jested, but Blair didn't think it was it was funny.

"If you are not going to tell me what's wrong then I'll go back to bed," Blair said in a huff and turned to walk back to their bedroom.

"Blair..." Chuck called after her, "It was a bad joke."

 _Yes it was,_ she thought to herself and continued to their room then stopped short when she heard him play and sing.

"For the times ...were at odds, here's a kiss... from my heart. And a breath...in your ear, telling you I'm sorry," He sang, " For the times... we're apart, here's a kiss... with a tear. And a heart... full of love, telling you I'm so sorry..."

Blair giggled and went back to the living room, "You're lucky that's my favorite _Full House_ scene." Blair said and walked to the piano to give her husband a kiss.

"Mmm, That was such a nice kiss." Chuck rasped and nuzzled his wife's nose.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Blair asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Only if you'll sit next to me," Chuck smirked, and Blair sighed, but did as he asked and sat on the piano bench next to him, "This has nothing to do with my father. He is dead and gone and the police have nothing on us."

"Then what's wrong? You and Jack get a long now." The concerned wife questioned.

"It's not Jack either. He is happily touring Europe with Georgina," The husband snickered at the thought of his Uncle and Georgina Sparks as a thing.

"I wonder what their kids will look like," Blair giggled and the couple laughed together.

"I am thinking about that 'item' we talked about at dinner," Chuck began, "The addition to the family that you want to make."

"You don't want a baby?" Blair's eyes widen, she began to get upset.

"No, no, Blair, I do. I want a baby," Chuck stated sincerely, "I'm scared for you."

"Why?" she asked.

"You had a miscarriage last year, and I'm scared that..." he began.

"Chuck, stop," Blair gently put a finger to his lips, "I've talked to my doctor. I'm perfectly healthy. The car accident last year was terrible, it hurt us both, but there is nothing to worry about. Nothing." Blair nuzzled her forehead into his neck and pecked his jawline.

"You are so brave," he whispered in her ear.

"You are brave too," She whispered back, "My Chuck is not a coward. He had the courage to fight for me, and he will have the courage to fight for whomever else comes along."

"Why do believe in me so much?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Because, I love you," She lightly brushed her lips on his.

"I love you, too," He mumbled against her lips and deepened the kiss.

Blair sat up and asked, "How about another song?"

Chuck shot her a smirk and said, "How about a duet?"

Blair's eyes widened.

"I know you can play, Mrs. Bass," Her husband snickered.

"Not like you, Mr. Bass," Blair pressed her forehead to his, "I do remember this." Blair turned to the piano and began to play the first notes of _Heart and Soul._

"Going back to elementary are we?" Chuck mocked.

"Just play with me, Bass," Blair stuck her tongue out at him and then continued to play.

"As you wish, Bass," Chuck crinkled his nose at her and joined in with the duet.

As the couple played together, out trotted a wide awake fluffy, Monkey. He barked and sat on the floor next to his human family.

"The whole family," Blair now nodded towards Monkey and continued to play.

"For now..." Chuck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and continued with the duet as well.

The End.

* * *

I want to thank my beta! Parisinthe1920s on twitter, instagram and tumblr.


End file.
